Meian
by LunaticChaos
Summary: Upon Link's return to Hyrule after seven years of travel, he learns two things, the first is that Ganondorf has allied with Dark Link, the second is that War is about to break out all over Hyrule again. Rated for mildly strong language and for violence
1. One bad start

Disclaimer: You know, by now one would think I wouldn't need to put this. I don't own the Legend of Zelda 

Small Author's Note: No I'm not small this note is...I wonder what this would look like if I was...Ow, okay here's what I was going to say.. Italics with "" are thought speech and Italics are thoughts, bold words are emphasized.

_"Link, you know I'm right"  
You aren't, you are most certainly not right Oni.  
"Now, now, there's nothing wrong in admitting I'm right"  
know, and you're not right.  
"Come on, you know you were doing it"  
Was not.  
"Was too, I see the world through your eyes after all, I see everything you do"  
You imagined it.  
"Oh come on, what's wrong in admitting you were looking at her ass?"_

In the middle of Hyrule Market Town, amongst the normal rustle and bustle of the Hylians buying and selling, wheeling and dealing, one man sat on the edge of a fountain with a rather annoyed look on his face, wrapped in a brown cloak with the cowl pushed back, one leg crossed over the other's knee. "I suppose I should go speak with her, but I've been gone seven years, she probably wouldn't remember me," he grumbled to himself as he looked up into the sky.  
"Now see here young man, there's no use in getting down in the dumps, so what if she hasn't seen you in years? There's nothing true love can't defeat!" a rather loud, and rather large man said plopping down right next to the young man and putting his arm round his shoulders, forcing a jug of what could only be alcohol of some sort he said into the young man's hands, "Come have a drink with me, let's celebrate true love"  
"Errr, what?" was all the young man could get out before the large man starting speaking again.  
"Now there's no need to be shy, I could see it in your eyes. Ahhhh, they remind me of my youth," the large man said stroking his rather impressive beard, one could guess it was making up for the lack of hair on his head, "I probably wasn't too much older than you were...oh where are my manners? I've forgotten to introduce myself, name's Vavon head stone carver for the Mason's Guild of Hyrule, and you"  
"I'm Link, good to meet you, Vavon," the young man introduced himself, obviously still a bit uneasy with the whole matter.  
"Link eh? Unusual name, but strong one. Not like some of the people being named today with those fruity unisex names," Vavon declared in a loud voice as he banged his tunic covered chest with his free hand, "So where you been for seven years Link"  
"All over the place," Link responded, looking dumbly at the jug in his gauntlet covered hands, Vavon taking a look at the gauntlets then nodded his head knowingly.  
"A warrior eh? Not a bad profession to be in, plenty of money involved, and work is always available if you know where to look. Say, you wouldn't be applying for that bounty at Hyrule Castle would you"  
"Bounty?" Link asked handing the jug back to Vavon.  
"That that'd interest ya, it's on some guy named Kage, right nasty guy he is too. Broke into a local garrison and killed all the guards, in the middle of the day unlike some of those cowards who would do it at night. If it wasn't for your tan and blonde hair I'd say you were the spitting image of the guy"  
"I think I know who you're talking about...but that can't be, he's dead"  
"Apparently not, the guy you're thinking of have red eyes and has a fetish for black?" Vavon asked.  
"Yep, that's him all right," Link answered with a sigh, "Well damn it, that guy has more lives than a cat"  
"Sounds like you've fought him before"  
"I have, kicked his ass several times," Link answered, "So he's strong enough to take on a garrison of solders now, that's not good"  
"He did it with some strange weapon, a longsword with a gold glow to it, somehow he sliced the garrison in two," Vavon said taking a long swig from the jug.  
"What? He was never that strong"  
"_I'd say, that's just insane, even for me"  
Quiet you.  
"I'm just saying"  
_"Well then I suppose I should go look into the matter, can't have someone that dangerous and obviously hostile running around," Link said standing up and adjusting his gauntlets.  
"You're going after the guy? Are you sure you can handle it?" Vavon asked, almost like he didn't believe Link.  
"If I can kill a mad god I can certainly handle some overpowered mortal," Link answered throwing back his cloak revealing his green tunic, white pants, and brown boots. He pushed his cloak back further behind a sword and shield he had on his back, checking to make sure his sword was clear in it's sheath he walked off towards Hyrule Castle.  
Back with Vavon, it took him several minutes to realize what Link just said, "Wait a second...did he just say he's killed a god before"

Elsewhere.  
High atop a canyon wall looking down into it was a man dressed all in black, with black hair, ashen white skin, and crimson eyes. In his right hand was a longsword that was glowing with a soft golden light and on his middle finger was a gold ring tipped with a ruby. "Well Ganondorf? What do you want me to do now?" he asked the air about him in a yawn, waiting for several moments his eyes seemed to light up as he grinned with an almost devilish delight, "He's back? He's really back?" Waiting several more moments he started chuckling, "I can't wait, lets see how the Hero of Time deals with the Golden Sword and the Red Ring"

Anyway, somewhere less obviously evil and insane.  
"So you're looking for that bounty are you? You sure you want it?" a man in thick metal armor inside a small stone room asked Link.  
"Quite, if I don't take it someone less able will," Link answered smugly, his eyes and hair a different color than before, now they were green and brown respectively, "So how much is the bounty for"  
"Ten thousand rupees, a hundred times the amount of the next highest bounty we have," the armored man said.  
"Oho, what else did he do?" Link asked, a smirk crossing his face.  
"Killed several squadrons of royal knights, several bounty hunters, destroyed several buildings, attempted to assassinate the queen several times. He's an S-class criminal by all known standards"  
"Sounds fun, you want him dead or alive?" Link asked.  
"Either is fine, we pay the same for either"  
"Excellent, so I don't have to hold back," Link said turning around to leave, a smirk on his face.  
_Alright Linky-boy, did I leave an impression that you aren't you yet?  
__"Yeah that's fine"  
I still say you should have put the mask on.  
"Hell no, a giant with blazing white eyes and hair with demonic tattoos is not a good disguise"  
Party-pooper._  
As soon as Link had walked through the halls of Hyrule Castle's lower reaches and was outside his hair changed back to it's normal golden blonde and his eyes back to their normal sapphire blue.  
_"I still say you should keep the green eyes Linky-boy, they suit you better than blue"  
I'll keep it natural if its all the same to you.  
"But it's not"  
Stop whining.  
"Why? It's fun"_  
"Oh Link..." a voice called out as Link reached the center of the courtyard.  
_What is it?  
"Wasn't me"  
Say wha..._"Crap"

The man from the canyon, the one dressed all in black came from the air sword pointed down as he tried to impale Link with it. Link jumped out of the way and unsheathed his sword and took out his shield, watching the new man, "Dark Link, it's been a while," Link said, relaxing his guard watching his attacker create a small crater upon impact with the ground.  
"It's Kage now," the other man said removing his sword from the ground, "It means Shadow"  
"Couldn't come up with anything more original than that?" Link asked with a large smirk as he crouched down slightly, extended his sword arm a bit and brought his shield arm closer to his body.  
"Screw you," Kage responded.  
"Sorry I don't swing that way"  
Kage raised his free hand, clenched his fist, and then extended his middle finger, "Fuck off and die," was all he said before he jumped forward, sword ready to stab Link through the chest.  
Link stepped to the side and slapped Kage's sword away with his own, or at least attempted to. The moment their swords connected Link was blown backwards as if he had been punched by a Goron. "What the hell?" Link asked, laying on the ground as Kage skid to a stop.  
"Incredible," Kage said as he slowly started to laugh, "I'm stronger than him...I'm finally stronger than Link"  
_All right, you ready?  
"'Bout f'n time"  
_"Oh Kage, I didn't want to have to use this, but you leave me no choice," Link said taking out a mask, one that depicted him with white hair, pale skin, and blazing white eyes. "Let's see how you deal with the Fierce Deity," Link said putting the mask on his face, dropping his sword and shield as they both vanished, hunching over as if in pain.  
"So what am I supposed to be afraid of Link?" Kage asked, a moment later blue fire enveloped Link as he let out a bestial roar, "Oh"

"Alright ladies and germs! Prepare to feast your eyes on this prime example of manliness," a far darker and sinister voice came from the blue fire, "I am the one and only Fierce Deity!" From the fire sprang a man in black armor, a light blue tunic and black pants. His face was pale and his eyes were blazing white flames, "Well then, Kage, let's see how you deal with me!" he yelled as he clenched both his fists as he raised them forward, then extended both middle fingers, "So now you can fuck off and die"  
"That's my shtick," Kage growled charging forward again, the new Link, the Fierce Deity, formed a helix bladed sword from the blue flames.  
The two blades met, and the Fierce Deity was pushed back, "What the fuckin hell?" was all the Fierce Deity said while Kage recoiled and brought his sword back around for another swing, hitting the Fierce Deity in the side of his stomach, sending him flying across the courtyard.  
Link returned to normal before he even hit the ground, the mask falling off, "How in the world...how did Dark Link get so strong?" Link asked, slowly picking himself up to one knee.  
"Heh, I've grown so much stronger than you Link, its pathetic. It truly is, I was hoping you could have put up more of a challenge than this," Kage said walking over to Link, and in response Link raised his left hand as a giant fireball began to form.  
"I remember how much you hated this attack, lets see how you deal with the mastered version," Link laughed weakly, the fireball launching from his hand straight at Kage.  
"Like this," Kage answered, slicing the fireball in two, dispersing it, smiling all the while.  
Link clenched his teeth and glared at Kage, then looked down, "Of course," looking back at Kage, Link smirked, "I forgot all about that. You're still only a Hylian"  
"But I'm stronger than...What **are** you doing?" Kage asked as Link raised his left hand high above his head, flames erupting from it, forming a gigantic fireball.  
"It's simple, doing the one thing you have no defense against," Link answered tossing the fireball down on himself, melting the ground all about him and melting the ground where Kage was.

"Idiot," Kage stated simply as he sheathed his weapon.  
"Yes you are!" a gigantic Goron in a green loincloth and a green cap yelled rocketing from the molten ground.  
"What?" Kage asked, eyes going wide, a fist full of molten dirt and rock coming straight for his face.  
Kage grabbed it with his gloved hands, smoke searing up as he whimpered in pain, pushing the Goron away from him, back into the lava. "Damn it Link, you have more tricks than a Keaton." Kage growled moving as far away from the molten ground as he could. Examining his hands he growled while whincing in pain, they were charred, the magma having eaten away at his gloves and a decent portion of his skin. "Fine I'll be back, you win this round," Kage said, "But I won't fall for this trick next time"  
Kage vanished into the shadows, the Goron stepping out of the magma a few moments later, shook what he had on him off and then looked up to see a whole battalion of solders waiting for him with raised weapons. "All right Goron, what are you doing here and why have you melted our courtyard?" a man in thick black armor demanded.  
"Goron?...Oh right," the Goron said, as he touched the sides of his face, Link appearing from where the Goron was, now holding a Goron Mask.  
"What manner of sorcery is this?" the man in black armor demanded.  
"The Magic of the Hero of Time, Chosen of the Goddess Farore," a strong feminine voice declared from behind the men, "Link, you've been gone for seven years, where have you been"  
_"Zelda?"  
Zelda._ "Everywhere looking for a vanished friend, and saving the world basically." Link answered as the solders parted for a woman with long blonde hair in a flowing white dress, "It's good to see you Zelda"  
"Liar," the woman declared, tapping a foot, "You were even in the castle and you didn't try to see me"  
"I thought you'd be..."  
"Too busy to see an old friend? Since when have I ever been too busy to see you, even when my father forbid me to see you?" Zelda demanded, all the while the solders staring on in disbelief.  
"Hell, I should know better than to argue with you," Link admitted putting a hand to his forehead and letting out a sigh, "I'm sorry, I thought I should take care of Dark Link first"  
"Well that may be important, you should have seen me first"  
"I give, you're right," Link said raising his hands in defeat.  
_"Whipped"  
Shut it.  
_Link blinked a moment, in that brief second he had been distracted by the Fierce Deity's voice in his head, Zelda had run over and embraced him in a big hug. "So good to see you, you have no idea what's happened," Zelda whispered.  
"I have a few ideas," Link whispered hugging back.  
They both let go and Zelda turned around, "What are you waiting for? Secure the perimeter," she ordered sending the solders hustling all over the place.  
"My Queen, I'm a bit confused here," the man in black armor said looking between Zelda and Link.  
"We're old friends Captain Gaston, what's to be confused about?" Zelda demanded more than asked.  
"Could he always..."  
"I don't think so," Zelda answered before the man in black armor, Gaston, could finish his sentence, "So since when have you been able to transform into a Goron"  
"Got it about six years ago," Link began explaining, "It's a borrowed form from a Goron Hero who died, I released his spirit to the afterlife and he gave me his body so I could save his people"  
"That sounds like black magic, Link what did you"  
"It's not like that at all, it's a song that releases people from curses and heals souls, sometimes it leaves a mask behind, sometimes it doesn't"  
_"Man you're pathetic"  
Oh do shut up.  
"Why? It's fun taunting you"  
You wouldn't do much better.  
"Shut up"_  
Link sighed, "So how bad have things gotten?" he asked bluntly.  
"You might want to come inside and sit down for this," Zelda said turning to go into the castle, motioning Link to follow, leaving Gaston to go about his business.  
Link followed her inside, through the halls of the castle, up high into the upper reaches, stopping in a library. The two of them sat down. "In short, war is about to break out," Zelda finally answered Link's question.  
"Between Hyrule and the Gerudo"  
"And the Zora, and the Gorons"  
"How'd that happen?" Link asked, slightly taken back.  
"I'm not sure, the Zora have allied with us while the Gorons allied with the Gerudo. The Gerudo probably promised the Gorons something, the Zora's allied with us to fight their age old enemies the Gorons"  
"The Gorons and Zora have always been enemies"  
"Yes, that's why Kakariko Village was established, as a barrier between the two people," Zelda explained.  
"So who's leading"  
"Ganondorf, the seal in the future holds that one, but he was never sealed in this time. And this time he is using both monster and Gerudo for his attacks. Dark Link, or as he's called now Kage, is working with Ganondorf"  
"How did he become so powerful"  
"Through a Crystalline Dream,"

And that'll be where I stop it for this chapter. I'm a bit rusty I'll admit, but I'll play Dixie on my own horn and say it's not bad at all. Do forgive any messy grammer and all that good stuff, I'm using wordpad instead of Microsoft Word, haven't had time to reinstall all my stuff after a system reinstall. Then I had to transfer it to Notepad just to upload it, followed by the site's document manager taking out some of my punctuation, really rathing annoying.  
Alrighty then, press that review button and leave your opinions, favorite character shout outs, suggestions, declarations of your undying love for me, etc, etc.


	2. Explanations

Disclaimer: I no own Legend of Zelda, now you go read or me take "Boppy Hammer of Doom!" TM to your head.

Amendment to Disclaimer: I do however own the concept and name of Crystalline Dream(s).

Author's note: Updated profile with info regarding some questions, comments, etc from reviews.

* * *

"A Crystalline Dream?" Link asked Zelda, slowly standing up, his voice sounding like he almost knew what it meant. 

"Yes, everything we've found points to that one thing, that Kage has used the power of a Crystalline Dream," Zelda answered unsure of its significance.

"So what is a Crystalline Dream?"

"Nobody knows, that's the thing, if we knew we might have been able to find a countermeasure for it," Zelda said standing up and walking over to a table, opening a book up and flipping through it, stopping she read while Link sat back down, "In Hyrule's darkest hours shall come the power of Crystalline Dreams. He who masters the dreams will master reality."

"Well I suppose that explains something," Link mumbled, _Okay, I know you have to know something about this._

_"Not really, though I think it could be related to the area we fought Majora in."_

_So you think a Crystalline Dream is something like that?_

_"Possibly, best guess I have, my worst is that it's a lucid dream where you somehow bring something from it to the real world."_

"Okay, I have and idea of what this Crystalline Dream is," Link stated as he took out the mask depicting a more demonic version of himself, "I think that is where this came from."

_"Excuse me? You have and idea? Well I never you..."_

_Well can you talk to her? And would I still sound sane if I said my other self has an idea?_

_"Fine, I'll admit you have a point. Just not a good one."_

_Asshole_

_"Pussy."_

"This thing?" Zelda asked, Link setting the mask on the table, "Is it one of your transformations?"

"Yes, I however never made it, I just got it, and I don't even know who it came from,"

"So a Crystalline Dream is something you get things from," Zelda stated looking closely at the mask.

"I don't think that's it exactly, it could just be a coincidence that I got this,"

"At the very least we are closer to the truth now." Zelda said while Link put the mask up, "So Link will you help us fight the coming war?"

"_Hells no, join the Gerudo."_

"Give me some time to think," Link said in a rush, _What the fuck are you thinking?_

_"Join the Gerudo, they've been oppressed for so long no bloody wonder they want a war. The Gorons probably see this and that's why they joined them. The Zora's are bloody elitists who ally with whoever benefits them the most."_

_What the hell are you talking about? You don't even come from this world, how would you even know about anything?_

_"Hello, Fierce **Deity**, means I am a god, I know a good deal more than you think I do."_

_Some god, getting beaten by Dark Link._

_"Hey! That's not fair."_

_Since when has fighting been fair?_

_"Well you do have a point. Anyway, you need to ally with the Gerudo,"_

_Why should I ally myself with my worst enemy?_

_"The Gerudo?"_

_Ganondorf you dumbass._

_"Who?"_

_The King of Evil and the Leader of the Gerudo._

_"Come now, the King of Evil? Honestly, I don't believe that for a second."_

_He was._

_"Come one, think rationally for a second. Whatever he did to you was done for a reason."_

"Zelda, tell me something, why is this war starting," Link asked.

"Because Ganondorf is instigating it," was Zelda's quick and simple answer.

"Why is he though? We both know he's an immensely intelligent man, he has to have reasons beyond simply wanting power, that seems too base for what we know about him,"

"Why are you asking this all of the sudden?" Zelda asked suspiciously.

"Because I've had seven years to think about what happened, and it just doesn't quite add up now that I think about it again. He wanted to rule Hyrule, but whenever he took something over it became nothing but ghost territory, there must have been a reason beyond his drive for power,"

"What other reason would he need? He's evil," Zelda stated simply.

"Are you sure?" Link asked, looking her in the eye.

"Yes, he is the King of the Gerudo," Zelda answered looking Link straight in the eyes, her's full of conviction and confidence.

_"If you ask me, I think she put some emphasis on that last word,"_

_What do you mean?_

_"I think she doesn't like Gerudo,"_

"Why because of that?"

"Because all Gerudo are nothing but thieves, assassins, and brigands,"

_"Told you."_

_Shut up._

"What do they want then? Maybe there's a peaceful way to settle this," Link suggested.

"There is no such thing as there being a peaceful way to settle this. Why are you siding with them?" Zelda demanded.

"I'm not siding with them," Link snapped a glare crossing his face, "I'm the Hero of Time, you yourself said that. That means I have to keep peace amongst all of people of Hyrule, the Hylians, the Gorons, the Zora, and the Gerudo. I understand your concerns for your people, but there's always another side to things, if we can find where the conflict is coming from we can prevent this war from happening. We can prevent countless lives from being lost."

"Countless lives? Link there has already been fighting going on, the Gerudo have ransacked several of the border towns, and the Gorons are attacking Kakariko city as we speak. Those lives are already being lost."

"...What about Hyrule's retaliation?" Link asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What has Hyrule down in retribution?"

"What do you think we did? We've already started fighting back."

"I have to think about this," Link stated getting up and began to walk away, a green light enveloping him.

"What? Where are you going?"

"Somewhere where I can think," Link answered as he vanished in a green flash.

"Gaston," Zelda called as a bookcase moved.

"Yes my queen," the black armored Gaston replied walking into the room and then knelt.

"What do you think he's going to do?"

"He's going to talk to either the Gorons or the Gerudo,"

"And no doubt be filled with their lies, send a summons to Queen Ruto, we have things to discuss."

"Yes my queen," Gaston replied as he began to leave.

"Wait, also send word to Kakariko village with his description and tell Impa that he should be detained at all costs should he try to get by."

Elsewhere, Link appeared sitting underneath a giant tree, one that had turned to stone, and one that was in the middle of a gigantic woods. He sighed while running his hand along it's exposed roots, and looked up at the rock wall that surrounded it. "Hell, this isn't a clear cut and dry as I thought it might be." he mumbled to himself.

"Nothing ever is," a very familiar voice rang in his ear, causing him to jump up, turn around only to see a small girl with green hair and green eyes dressed in a green blouse and green shorts looking at him.

"Sa...Saria?" Link asked, taken back a bit.

"Of course it's me Link," the little girl giggled, "Who else could sneak up on you of all people?"

"You do have a very good point, Good to see you Link,"

"You too Link, it's been far too long," Saria answered in kind."

_"Holy shit she's so fucking small considering she's older than you."_

"And hello to you too," Saria said with a smile.

"You just said Hello to me silly,"

"Oh I know, I was saying hello to the other you," Saria said still smiling.

"The other..." Link started to ask as he looked around, seeing no one else, he looked dumbly back at Saria, "But there's no one..."

"You mean you can't..."

"Wait a second...you can hear him?"

"Yes, quite the potty mouth he has," Saria answered like she was scolding Link.

_"Well slap me silly and call me Frank. She's good, she can actually hear me."_

"I would but I don't want to call Link 'Frank' nor do I want to slap him,"

"Well this is new, you're the first person to be able to talk with him besides me," Link said, completely and utterly amazed.

"We've always had a special connection Link, my song should tell you that, how we've always been able to talk with each other no matter where we are,"

Link sat back down with a smile on his face, "Yes, you're right about that. You've always been there for me, ready to talk," Link stated as he pushed his hair back, "Well do you know what's been going on outside of the forest?"

"You mean about the war that's starting?"

"Yeah. What should I do?"

"Follow what you believe is the right thing to do as you always have."

_"Oh come on, you agree with me don't you? He should side with the Gerudo,"_

"I won't say anything for either side, he's the Hero of Time, if anybody can stop this war he can," Saria said, complete confidence in Link, "He's done it before for Hyrule, and I expect that he's done it countless times elsewhere as well."

_"Fine, what would you suggest he go and do?"_

"Whatever he thinks is necessary,"

_"You're infuriating,"_

"I know," Saria answered, "I used to do it to Link all the time."

"Never won a single argument with her either," Link chirped in, clearly enjoying the little exchange, as he sat back down, "I suppose I should go hear what had happened on the other side of this war, I should go talk to Darunia, he's more likely to see me than Ganondorf."

"Taking the shortcut?" Saria asked.

"Yep, I'm taking the shortcut, best way to get there without worrying about being stopped." Link said, getting back up and stretching, "Definitely going to be harder this time without a fairy."

"I'll guide you," Saria chirped, "I'll make sure you get there safely."

"Thanks,"

Somewhere less sappy...

"So you let him go?" a large man with darkly tanned skin, a beak of a nose, and flaming red hair clad in leather armor growled at Kage in the middle of a light brown stone built room.

"Yes, what's your point?" Kage asked, unconcerned with the man's yelling, sitting on a pile of pillows on a raised part of the floor eating grapes.

"You let the Hero of Time go? He'll side with them now! Now we'll have a decent threat against us!" the large man raged, purple smoke rising from his fists.

"Calm down Ganondorf," Kage said with a yawn.

"Calm down? You are asking me to calm down when you let our greatest enemy go?"

"Who says he'll remain our enemy. Lets look at what he knows, he knows that I'm allied with you, and that you are leading the Gerudo. Now then, if Zelda screws up and lets her inbred prejudices shine through, our Mr. Hero raised away from Hylians will respond in not only disbelief but outright horror of that. Chances are he'll go talk to King Darunia, your ally. They are blood brothers, Darunia will speak with Link if he is asked for an audience because of that bond. Darunia is not prejudiced like Zelda, his alliance with you even though of what happened in that other timeline, which both he and you remember, proves this fact. He was willing to overlook that and see why you did it, and why you are starting this war now. Darunia agrees with you, and he will undoubtedly tell Link why he agrees with you and your reasons. Link will most likely join us. With both me and him, the Hylians and Zora's superior numbers and training will be nullified and we'll be on an even playing field," Kage explained, not once getting up or raising his voice, "Furthermore, if he won't join us, I've already proven I'm stronger than him. I can kill him at anytime or place of my choosing."

"You know, it's times like this I wonder why I didn't listen to you in that other timeline," Ganondorf sighed, plopping down on a pile of pillows set on a raised part of the floor opposite of Kage.

"Because power corrupts," Kage stated simply, "Your absolute power with your piece of the Triforce in the other timeline corrupted your judgement, turning you into a monster. Now you're more reasonable and realize I'm a hell of a lot smarter than you."

"So tell me, why did you decide to work for me then?"

"I'm just don't have that sort of desire that you do. I'm happy as long as I can fight enemies and enjoy myself when I'm not fighting."

"You're a simple man Kage Shindou," Ganondorf chuckled taking an apple from a nearby plate and took a rather large bite from it.

"Simple but brilliant," Kage answered with a smirk, "So what should I do next?"

"Wait for now, I want to see what Link will do,"

"Smart move, I'll take the liberty to set up some traps and ambushes in case Hyrule gets any bright ideas," Kage said slowly standing up, "War is like a game of chess, you must carefully set your pieces up before you go for the attack, and once you attack you should strike with relentless force." And with that Kage vanished in a plume of shadowy mist.

Link in his Goron form came running through a dark tunnel straight into the mountain city of the Gorons. Taking a quick look around he saw that no one was anywhere near him. "Wonder where they all went?" Link asked himself curling into a ball, rolled over the first edge and landed on the next level, then repeated it till he was at the bottom.

"What are you doing here solder?" a loud confident voice demanded, Link uncurling to see who it was, a young goron male in rock armor.

"Link?" Link asked.

"Who else would it be? I'm you general solder now get back out on the front lines," the goron replied while Link brought his hands to the sides of his face, and pulled the mask off turning back into a Hylian, "What the...a Hylian!"

"Hold it boy!" a loud, booming and commanding voice ordered, a gigantic Goron walked out from a tunnel from the northern part of the plaza they stood in, a grim expression on his face "Been a while Link."

"So it has Darunia," Link said with a smile, "I expect you know why I'm here."

"Indeed, so lets get to it then," Darunia said as he balled his fists and got into a fighting stance.

"What the? No!" Link yelled, "Sheesh, I swear you can be dense sometimes."

"Wait a second, you haven't sided with the...then that means you're..." Darunia said brightening his expression and smiling a little bit.

"No, I haven't sided with anyone, I want to stop this before it gets worse, since Zelda was being unreasonable I thought I could come to you for what's really going on,"

Several Gorons rolled into the plaza, uncurling revealing stone armor and stone spiked gloves, ready to fight, "Hold it! This is Link, Hero of Time, Hero of all those who inhabit Hyrule!" Darunia bellowed, all of the Gorons immediately standing down, "Good, now get back out there solders, you too my son, I have much to discuss with Link."

"I hope he won't be hateful of Hylians or Zora's like Zelda hates Gerudo and probably Gorons too now," Link mumbled, barely loud enough for anybody to hear.

"Nope, that I won't Link. We Gorons don't want to fight in this war, but the Hylians and Gerudo won't settle things peacefully. And quite frankly I do hate the Zora's smelly fish guts, but I do respect them as a people for what they are good at," Darunia stated crossing his arms, "Naturally good at all things involving water and fighting skill. They don't have the strength to be good at fighting naturally but they have speed for it and they train a lot."

"Well I suppose that I can deal with that," Link sighed, "Why can't people just get along?"

"For various reasons, we Goron's have always hated Zoras, we're like sugar and salt, we just don't go well together," Darunia stated as he motioned Link to follow him back through the tunnel, "Come, we may need to sit down for this."

The two of them walked through the tunnel into Darunia's throne room, both sitting on opposite sides of a table in stone chairs, "All right, so who started this really?" Link asked.

"The Gerudo were the aggressors, but the Hylians were the instigators I believe," Darunia answered, "You've seen how the Gerudo live, in that arid land while the Hylians have a land of plenty. That is the result of the war about twenty years ago now. That war the Hylians started."

"So this is about land?"

"It's about survival, the Gerudo are in a decline, they have a hard time gathering their basic necessities, even harder if they didn't steal what they do have with that land of theirs."

"So that is the reason?"

"Yes. It's also why Ganondorf started the war in the other timeline, because he wanted to bring his people out of that hell hole,"

"And that's why you've joined him?"

"Yes, I truly sympathize with them, Hylians have never cared so long as they stay in power."

"I see, I guess King of Evil may have been a bit..."

"No, he was the King of Evil in that timeline, he himself has admitted that he was corrupted beyond redemption at that time. The obsession with power will do that to a man,"

"Has he tried negotiation?"

"Yes, I was present at one of his attempts to plead for Hyrule's aid and mercy as well, they always turned him down,"

"What about Dark Link...no his name's Kage isn't it?" Link asked with a sigh while leaning back.

"He's joined our side to ensure the war is prolonged, if he joined Hyrule's side the war would have been over in a few months. He's only interested in the thrill of fighting and pleasure. He's a base creature and is truly evil, but he's a necessary evil for us to have a chance, at least without you on our side,"

"He's powerful, why hasn't this war ended yet?"

"Because he can only do so much, kill so many solders before he tires and it forced to retreat, usually after a long fight he's out of commission for a couple of weeks so he can recover from wounds."

"Indeed, but with you Link, you can easily fight armies of those weaklings do to your incredible magical skills, we would probably win in a few months," Kage said as he burst forth from the shadows, a smirk on his face.

"Kage," Link growled, reaching for his sword, Kage seeming to teleport in front of Link, his golden sword held at Link's neck.

"Now, now, I could have killed you back there. But there would have been no point unless you picked a side," Kage said.

"Kage, Link, stand down, I won't have my ally fight my brother," Darunia said, "Even if Link does choose Hyrule's side. He will be my brother, he's proven that this day because he wanted to know what we were thinking fighting his birth race."

"Oh very well," Kage said sheathing his sword, Link slowly bringing his hand away from his, "Now Link, I want to know, whose side are you joining?"

"I don't know, I'm going to talk to Ganondorf now, I have to hear this from the horse's mouth and verify the truth of it myself." was Link's answer.

"And my lighter half yet again proves he is smart, but overly cautious for my tastes," Kage said as he vanished back into the shadows, "Oh by the way, I suggest you hurry and choose."

"I really have a lot to think about," Link sighed.

* * *

And that be all for this chapter. So what did you think? The Good? The Bad? And the Ugly?...oh wait that's a movie title. Well anyway, just leave your review and give me all those juicy little details like how good it is, your favorite character thus far, what should I do to improve things, how pompous I sound, if these comments are getting stupid yet, what your last wet dream was, yadda yadda...stuff like that. And remember, this has been a chapter from your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos, ciao for now. 


	3. Choosing a Side

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda, if I did it would be a lot darker and feature more believable villains

Author's Note: Really wishes they wouldn't take away his indentions at the start of the paragraphs.

* * *

"Well Link, what do you plan on doing?" Darunia asked, watching Link pace back and forth in his throne room.

"I don't know, I want to end this war without any more fighting, but I just can't find a way to do it," Link answered slowing his pace.

"Because there isn't one, I tried to find one myself,"

"So war is the only answer?" Link asked finally coming to a stop after ten minutes of pacing.

"The only one anybody can think of, either we lose or they lose,"

"I suppose I should go see Ganondorf now,"

"That may be a good idea, he can tell you everything," Darunia stated, "There's much I didn't really understand, my people have never been those for talking, we've always been the ones who take action."

"Well then, I'll be off," Link said as a yellow light enveloped him, "Whatever happens, I hope we never cross paths as enemies."

"Me too brother," Darunia said as Link vanished.

Link appeared in the middle of a desert oasis, a gigantic statue behind him. "Well I'm halfway there, now to make my way back across the desert," he said, and then noticed that he was surrounded by women clad in simple purple tanktops and baggy pants, veils over their faces, and double scimitars clenched in their hands.

"Another of the Hylian Queen's spies," one of them said.

"Do stand down, there's no reason for you all to be beaten like animals," Kage said appeared from the shadows of a nearby tree, "Hello Link, so have you decided to join us yet?"

The women began whispering amongst themselves, words like "The Hero of Time," "Hyrule's champion," and "undefeatable," could be heard more than once. "Women," Kage said with a shrug as he walked forward past them towards Link.

"I haven't chosen either side yet, I want to speak with Ganondorf," Link stated.

"No can do, can't let you go and choosing Zelda's side in the middle of the conversation and trying to end the war there and then," Kage stated, "You should know that we're going to be careful, especially considering you've beaten him before."

The women whispered amongst themselves again, some in disbelief, others believing it. "Kage, you should know better than to speak of that in the presence of those without the spiritual power to remember it," Link growled, "Or do you want to damage your own cause?"

"Now, do you think I could care less? I say whatever the hell I feel like saying," Kage said, looking bored as he waved his hand in dismissal, the Gerudo walking off, hiding in various places.

"I can't see Ganondorf unless I join you, but I can't join anybody until I know what's really going on,"

"Quite the conundrum isn't it Link? You'll have to rely on that heart of yours, all the facts in the world wouldn't change your opinions about things. Hyrule's opinion of the Gerudo Nation has never changed in all it's history, and the Gorons have never changed their opinion about the Zora. No matter how many facts are presented to anybody opinions never change," Kage stated with a short chuckle, "Now choose."

"To choose Hyrule and allow the Gerudo to suffer because of loyalty to Zelda, or to betray Hyrule and choose to releave the suffering of the Gerudo. Only two options, of all the choices to be given," Link sighed putting a hand to his forehead.

_"Oh come on, you know you're going to join the Gerudo on this one, all of Hyrule is not at stake here, no race is gonna get wiped out, the Triforce is safely tucked away behind the Door of TIme and the Seal of the Master Sword which only you can release, and finally the Gerudo are the opressed this time round. Do you really need any more reason to join them?"_

"I suppose I'll have to side with the Gerudo," Link sighed while Kage smirked and motioned Link to follow him, "Although I may live to regret it."

_"Hey you, stop looking at their asses, especially his ass,"_

_Wha...I'm not...ewww what sick fantasies are your toying with?_

_"None, I'm just screwing with your head,"_

_Sure..._

_"Hey! Now don't you be getting any ideas about me!"_

_Too late, sicko pervert._

_"Well that backfired,"_

"You know I really hate this place," Kage complained snapping Link out of his thoughts as he looked about to see they were walking through the Desert, the wind blowing as much sand about as always, "I always get sand in the most uncomfortable of places."

"So why did you join the Gerudo?" Link asked.

"For the fight, and the chance to have a rematch with you, suffice it to say I was disappointed in your strength, but I was impressed as always with your ingenuity,"

"So I've never been stronger than you? Just smarter?" Link asked, Kage stopping right then and there, turned around and pointed a finger straight at Link's nose.

"Now see here dumbass, I have an IQ well over two hundred, I've been the one who has planned everything to keep the Gerudo alive this long, there is no way you are smarter than me," Kage growled, clearly agitated by that accusation.

"Well I don't know about that, if I've never been stronger and I've never been smarter how did I beat you before?"

"Well I...that is to say..." Kage began to explain, then got an indignant, pouty look on his face and continued, "Haven't the slightest clue."

"Ha! If I couldn't beat you in that fight at least I got you here," Link said triumphantly as he continued following the invisible path they had been walking.

"Wait a second, how are you doing that?" Kage asked watching Link follow the windy path through the part of the desert they were in, and quickly following him.

"Memorized it, considering I did this who knows how many times I should know how to get through this desert just fine," Link answered as they came to a stone building, "Viola."

"You're a cocky bastard," Kage growled as they walked towards a flag sitting atop a tall pole.

"No more so than you," Link replied not missing a beat or a step as they trudged along. They finally found their way to a river of sand, a literal flowing river, "You know this place has always puzzled me," Link commented looking at the river.

"How so?" Kage asked while a long ladder was being extended from a cliff top across the river.

"It's sand, it's still connected to the rest of the desert and yet it flows like water while the rest of the desert is still, just plain wierd,"

Kage shrugged in response. They waited for the ladder to reach them, and then climbed up the moment it did, Kage going up first. When Link got to the top, he was greeted by Ganondorf who was standing between the giant gates to the fortress, who was holding his chin up and pointing at it, "Come on, I deserve it kid," he stated simply.

"As tempting as it is, no, you've apparently aren't the same person as the Ganondorf I hated," Link replied, "Never thought I'd pass that up."

"So you really decided to join me," Ganondorf said, almost as if he couldn't believe it.

"Not you, the Gerudo, and only for now. If I find out that I've been deceived I'll personally end this war in a rather violent way," Link declared, Ganondorf twitching at the threat in that statement.

"Well that is if you find a way to beat me Link," Kage chuckled with a smirk, "I'm still stronger my twin."

Link snorted as he walked past both of them, "Well then, I have some questions for you two," he stated without turning around, examining the fortress and all the Gerudo walking about and preparing for war.

"A Crystalline Dream is a look into another world," Kage answered before the question could be asked, "A world like our own but also very different."

Link smirked, "I figured it would be something like that, how does one enter one?"

"Don't know, it just happens," Kage answered.

"Crystalline Dreams are rather mysterious things," Ganondorf said walking forward, "Very little information has been gathered on them. Kage is the only one we know has ever been in one."

"I've seen two so far," Kage added, "Both have given me something very useful on my return here."

"The sword and what else?" Link asked.

"This ring, which doubles my offensive power," Kage stated.

"In other words you're not stronger than me, it's that ring," Link said smugly walking closer to Kage.

"I can still beat you,"

"Not without that ring,"

"Your point? I can still beat you," Kage chuckled looking into Link's eyes, his eyes full of amusement.

"Enough of this childish bickering, I swear sometimes you two have me believing you're the wisest of us all, and at others you have me believing you're the most foolish," Ganondorf sighed putting a hand on both of their shoulders and pushed them apart.

Ganondorf let go and walked towards the fortress, Link watched him and said, "Wow, he actually looks like a King...wait a second...was I just lectured by him?"

"More importantly, was I?" Kage asked, and then clenched his fists as he clenched his teeth, "Why that arrogant little..."

"Now, now, no need to throw a temper tantrum young man," Link scolded as he walked along, leaving Kage fuming.

A little bit later, inside the fortress in Ganondorf's throne room, Link walked through without any sort of ceremony, leaving the guards outside trying to stop him for proper protocol verbally, but failing completely. "As much the forest kid as always Link," Ganondorf commented lounging on a throne of pillows.

"I would have thought there to be a throne and artwork of some sort in a throne room," Link commented looking about at the simple stone room full of raised platforms and pillows with wide curtains draping down from the ceiling to cover the windows.

"We Gerudo are simple in that respect, we prefer functionality over pomp," Ganondorf replied motioning Link to sit down on another of the platforms with pillows, "Albiet I liked the feel of power that sitting on a throne in a room full of gothic architecture in that time, but with my mind clear I think it's rather stupid."

"By Farore's name, who would have thought we had this much in common," Link chuckled as he sat down.

"When the timestream was restored to it's proper circle of events I was surprised too, even more surprised than I was by how far I fell," Ganondorf said quietly, then cheering up he added, "Well enough of that talk.I know what you want to ask, is there is any way for this to be resolved peacefully, am I right?" Link merely nodded his head in agreement as Ganondorf continued, "I wish there was. I tried countless times over ten years of time, I was turned down at each and every attempt. I asked for the borders to be open for free trade, was turned down. I asked if the Gerudo could have some of the land the Hylians weren't using because it was close to the valley or it was close to monster dens, that was turned down as well. I even talked to the Zora if we could open trade with them, that was turned down rather rudely."

"I don't get it, why? Why would they keep turning you down? Those seemed like perfectly reasonable things. And it would stop the Gerudo from stealing what they need," Link asked while scratching his head.

"Because we're Gerudo is why, they don't like us because of what happened when I was nothing more than a child, they don't like us because we're so much different from them, and I suspect Zelda doesn't like me for what happened in that other timeline. That last one I can't really blame her for, but it's another thing to take it out on my people,"

"What about Nabooru?"

"She forgave me a while ago, beat me up in a fight before she did though," Ganondorf admitted, "I didn't fight back though so I guess it was more of a beating than a fight."

"Stop telling lies Lord Dragmire, you know you tried to avoid getting hit," a sultry feminine voice said, a woman in a gold tank top and gold baggy pants walking into the room, her fiery red hair and ruby eyes seemed to pierce through both of them, "Link, it's good to see you, and better to know I won't have to fight you."

"You know, you sages have the best timing, I still haven't figured out how you do it," Link commented with a blink, then with a mischievous smirk added, "Good to see you too Nabooru."

"Still no sex drive," Nabooru sighed, "I swear, most young men would be drooling by now."

"Well when you've been to the Zora's Domain you kind build up an immunity to that sort of thing," Link explained, "Near nudity just doesn't effect me."

"And as strange as always, but we couldn't have a better ally than the Hero of Time himself, or the mighty Kishin," Nabooru added, Ganondorf coughing at the mention of the word Kishin.

"Kishin? As in the Kishin?" Ganondorf asked wide-eyed.

"Yes, can't you feel him?"

"Guess he's been found out," Link stated.

_"Can I come out? I've been quiet too long, I want to talk."_

_Oh fine, but only because they seem to know you._

"Well then, he wants to talk so I'll be seeing you two later," Link said putting on the mask resembling him as he erupted in blue light.

The same gigantic man from before, the Fierce Deity, appeared from the light, sitting back, one knee bent and his arm draped over it, "Hello my children," he stated simply, "The one and only Fierce Deity is back."

"Lord Kishin," Nabooru said kneeling down while Ganondorf put both fists to the floor and gave a bow.

"Well who would have known?" Ganondorf chuckled as he came out of his bow, "That the Hero of Time was a reincarnation of the Gerudo's creator."

_"You're the what?"_

_I created the Gerudo shortly after the Goddesses left the world._

_"Was Majora a..."_

_Yep, he's still around too, but weakened from our conflict. He created the Zora._

"I think you're vastly overestimating his powers," Kage said walking into the room, "He couldn't cross blades with me and hold his own."

"I think you're overestimating your own abilities, mine are weakened from using Link as a vessel," the Fierce Deity retorted with a smirk, "Drop the ring or the sword and see how well you do against me. Or you can shove it up your tiny little ass. Either works for me."

"So vulgar," Kage stated.

"Oh stop acting high and mighty, you're just a kid who does the same things," the Fierce Deity said with a smirk.

"But I'm not the one whose an unknown number of eons old,"

"Touche,"

"I know," Kage said with a smirk rivaling the Fierce Deity.

The two began a staring contest, leaving Ganondorf and Nabooru to watch, "Wonder how long this cock-fight will last," Nabooru sighed.

"Good question, it would appear that we're dealing with roughly equal egos," Ganondorf answered.

* * *

All right, probably of lower quality than the last two, but I'm too tired to go back over it this time. Work and chores about the house are getting to me. Tis why this update is so late as compared to the last one. Anyway push that review button and tell me your favorite character, any loopholes you think you see, your darkest secrets, declarations of how cool I am, etc, etc. Tis has been a chapter by your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos, ciao for now. 


End file.
